


The Other Side Of The Door

by Betray802



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/pseuds/Betray802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathan's not worried ... he's *worried*!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Door

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else would like to run with the theme of Nathan becoming more and more unraveled, the longer the rest of The Boys go WITHOUT getting hurt, feel free!

**The Other Side Of The Door**

**Four Corners**

**New Mexico Territory**

**Saturday 19 April 1879**

Nathan crossed the street from the Saloon to Watson's Hardware, stopping briefly to look around.

It was a beautiful spring day -- sunny, a slight breeze, warm enough without being so hot a man feared wearing his hat, for concern his brain would bake inside his skull.  Not a thing in the world to be worried about.  The tortoiseshell cat Virgil Watson emphatically denied feeding took advantage of Nathan's momentary stillness to wind herself around his ankles, purring loudly enough that he could feel the vibrations through his boots.  Satisfied that she'd greeted him properly, the cat sauntered back under a nearby chair and settled down to wash her haunches.

Nathan Jackson was quietly terrified.  Damn, why'd Buck have to say anything last night?

_They'd been sitting around their table on the raised dais in the corner, and Nathan had his back to the door.  On a Friday night the Saloon was packed full, and he hadn't heard Buck come in, until the big rogue clapped a hand down on his shoulder in passing.  Nathan had jumped straight up out of his chair, much to the amusement of the others._

_"Damn, Nate!  You're as nervous as a workin' girl in church!  Sunday ain't for another two days!"  Buck's cobalt eyes twinkled merrily as he sat down to Vin's right and tossed back the shot Chris passed across._

_"Gentlemen," Ezra drawled as lazy as a hound dog in August.  "How long has it been since one of us required Mr. Jackson's attention?"_

_Buck looked at JD, Chris looked at Vin, and Josiah looked at Ezra as they all tried to mentally figure out the answer._

_"Damn," Chris breathed, pouring a round of shots for them all.  "Nobody's been hurt since the middle of February -- Vin backed up JD at the Valentine's Day social, took that knife in the ribs when those three fools from Royale's all tried to cut in on JD and Casey at once."_

_Ezra grinned widely enough for the lamplight to gleam on his gold tooth, and his dimples to drill holes in his face.  "Precisely.  And here Easter has come and gone.  That's two months.  Nervous, Mr. Wilmington, hardly begins to describe Mr. Jackson's current frame of mind._

_"Seen men goin' ta a firin' squad calmer'n Nate is right now."  Vin had a wicked sense of humor when he wanted to, and he shared evil grins with Ezra and JD._

_"Y'all fools shut up," Nathan groused, slamming back his shot and passing the glass back to Chris for a reload._

Damn, why'd Buck have to bring it up?  Shaking his head, Nate headed down the sidewalk, determined to reach the livery.  He was up for patrol soon ...

Turning the corner of Watson's, he could see across the street to Miz Potter's, and the knot of people gathered in front.  A sinking feeling invaded his stomach as he jogged across.  From the corner of his eye, a near-hysterical Buck saw him coming and waved him off.

"It's awright, Nate, g'on, don't need ya!"  Then he collapsed into another gale of laughter.  Realizing there was no help coming from that quarter, Nathan turned his gaze to the long shadow that was Chris, shocked to see glee glittering in the depths of the green eyes that more normally resembled two pieces of ice on fire.  What could be funny about JD and Casey both passed out cold on Miz Potter's front porch?

"Go ahead, Nathan, they'll be fine."  Chris shook his head.  "It's just these two finally got their wires untangled for once.  Shocked them both so much they passed out."

_Only_ the presence of Nettie, Mary and Gloria saved Nathan from cussing, but the look he swept them all with spoke volumes.  Turning his back, he stomped off towards the livery.

Damn fools, it was a wonder he wasn't grayer than Josiah!

 ****************************************************************************************************************************

**_The Other Side Of The Door_ **

Taylor Swift  
 _Fearless Platinum Edition_  
Big Machine 2009

In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said This time I've had enough  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
'Cause I'm so mad   
I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer  
  
I said Leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you  
Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave ‘cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs  
Staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door  
And all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to chase after me  
  
Yeah I said Leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you  
Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave ‘cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door  
  
And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do I do I do  
I say There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again  
I mean it I mean it what I mean I

I said Leave but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you  
Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave ‘cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car up the stairs  
And I broke down crying wish I weren't this mess  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess I need you


End file.
